


I fell for my Alpha

by kittenwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clique - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Teen Wolf, boy/boy, liam dunbar - Freeform, liam the puppy, scott McCall - Freeform, scott the alpha, very clique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwriter/pseuds/kittenwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam starts to constantly have thoughts about Scott; and it's driving him completely mad.<br/>Instead of dealing with it on his own, he goes to Mason, his bestfriend.<br/>Liam realizes he has deep feelings for his Alpha; and decides to tell him.<br/>Will Scott break the betas heart, or keep it in pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell for my Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> im literally sciam trash im sorry

It had been a month since Liam first got his glowing eyes and claws. It had also been a month since he met Scott, his Alpha, who had turned him. It is still all new to the beta – but he slowly learned to control his anger, and he is making some progress. That excludes the confusion he faces on an everyday bases. 

“Liam?” The Alpha’s voice interrupted the betas thoughts. Liam realised he was in Scott’s house still.

“Yes?” Liam looked up at Scott, who was looking at him with his chocolate brown eyes; filled with care and kindness. They weren’t alone, however, Kira and Stiles were surrounding them.

“Do you like the plan?” Scott said, and Liam just nodded. 

“Does he even know what the plan is?” Kira asked, Liam shook his head. He was barely listening when Scott was explaining his plan. Liam was thinking about Scott, not like he knew why, but he was. 

Scott let out a sigh. “I’ll tell him about it later.” Liam watched as Kira nodded, and Kira and Stiles took what Scott said as an indication to leave. After they left, silence fell.  
“Liam, what’s up with you? You've been weird the past couple of days.” Scott’s face was closer to Liam’s, and it made the beta not only a bit nervous, but overly nervous. The thoughts and feelings were still so confusing to him. The past couple of days have just been Liam thinking about Scott, and he didn’t know why. Was it an Alpha/beta thing? Were betas supposed to constantly think of their alphas? 

“I don’t know.” Liam shrugged his shoulders, looking down like an innocent puppy who just knocked a vase over. He couldn’t look at Scott with the amount of mixed feelings he had. Maybe he should just talk to Mason about it, or something..

“Liam. Look at me.” Scott said in a soft voice, but Liam refused, and surely Scott wasn’t having it. He took Liam’s chin gently in his fingers, slowly lifting it up so he had no choice but to look at the Alpha. Liam’s heart rate was abnormally fast – and Scott could hear it. He just wanted to find the reason why.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked. Liam didn't know what to say, that he was having thoughts about him? Yeah, that would go down well..

“You can tell me anything.” And that is what made Liam start to get angry. Couldn't Scott just let it go? For once and stop being so..interested in his life?  
“It’s nothing that concerns you!” Liam’s voice was raised, and Scott let go of the betas chin. 

“Then why is it so difficult to tell me?” Scott calmly moved his hands away, whilst Liam tried his best to keep himself stable.

“..Because.” Liam said, quieter now. 

“If you’re having issues dealing with all this, I can help you get through it, Liam. You don’t have to face it on your own.” Liam didn’t want to hear anymore of it..he really didn’t. Getting out of his seat and standing up, he marched to the door of Scott’s house, opening it up and slamming it shut behind him. He didn’t need help. He could deal with it on his own.

Could he?  
.  
Two days passed of Liam ignoring the Alpha’s calls. No matter how much the boy wanted to contact, to talk, to listen to Scott’s soft voice, he couldn’t let it get to him. That’s why he went to Mason.

“What’s the issue?” Mason asked, resting his arms on the table. Liam tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but failed miserably.

“I keep thinking about Scott.” Liam said.

“Like, in a..sexual way?” Mason leaned a little closer when he emphasized the word ‘sexual’. 

“No..no..I don’t think so. He just won’t get out of my mind and I don’t even know if I’m gay.” 

“Is he gay? Doesn’t Scott have a girlfriend?” Mason said, furrowing his eyebrows. Liam forgot completely..Scott does have a girlfriend. Kira. 

“Yeah.” Liam sighed.

“If you really like him, let him know. It’ll be easier to get shut down than thinking about what could be every day.” Mason smiled, like a sympathetic smile, at Liam. Liam just nodded. 

How do you tell Scott Mccall you have feelings for him?  
.  
Liam had immediately rushed to Scott’s house after. It wasn’t that far from his own, only a few blocks, which he could easily jog to. Liam needed the exercise anyway to burn off all his anxiety for what is about to happen.

As soon as he got to Scott’s front door, the door opened to a relieved Scott. Then Liam begun regretting it. He didn’t want to get shut down, or hurt. Or to lose whatever friendship they had. 

“Hey, Liam.” Liam sighed, and Scott let the beta inside. Liam always felt at home in Scott’s house, much better than his own, which was spacious and not at all home-y. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” The Alpha then said, Liam took a seat on Scott’s couch. He took some deep breaths first; just to calm himself down, but it didn’t stop the anxiety running throughout him. He really hadn’t even liked someone before; unless you count the girl in fourth grade Liam only had a crush on for two weeks.  
The Alpha knew Liam was waiting to tell him. Tell him something important.

“I don’t know how to say this..but..are Betas supposed to like their Alphas so much?” Liam asked, quite innocently. Scott just chuckled. That didn’t make Liam feel any better, it just made him feel worse.

“Are Alphas supposed to like their betas so much?” Scott replied, and Liam looked at him, and their eyes locked for a few seconds, but it felt like eternity.

“I don’t know.” Liam said, and Scott cupped Liam’s face, so he wouldn’t look away. Then this is the part that made Liam so confused; Scott pressed his lips to Liam’s. Liam didn’t know what to do at first, or what to do at all, he hadn’t been kissed before. So he just awkwardly tried to kiss back like he had seen people in movies do, and hope he didn’t mess up.

Scott pulled away; his lips inches away from Liam’s. “Was that your first kiss?” Scott asked, Liam nodded, not letting Scott say another word and pressed his lips back onto Scott’s.

How it all happened, Liam didn’t know. But Liam knew he had feelings for Scott; true feelings. And Liam couldn’t stop himself from falling into the Alpha’s arms.


End file.
